Could It Be
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: COMPLETE! Cory in the House. Newt and Greenlee have been best friends since they were three weeks old, but as they grow older, will their feelings mature?
1. Greenlee

"Is she here yet?" Newt asked as soon as the helicopter dropped him off.

"No not yet." Meena shook her head. Cory looked at his new best friends, confused. He'd just gotten to school and met in the quad, as usual.

"Who?" He asked, looking around.

"Greenlee." Newt said excitedly. Meena smiled knowingly.

"Who's Greenlee?" Cory threw his hand in the air, slightly annoyed.

"Greenlee's our other friend, she and Newt have been friends since… how long?" Meena Turned to Newt who was looking around.

"Since I was three weeks old, she was two and a half."

"Seriously?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, her mom preformed at my mom's birthday party."

"Performed?"

"Yeah, she's like the only one here who doesn't have political parents." Meena smiled.

"Who are her parents?"

"Alex Binx and Mila Torelli." Newt answered.

"Are you serious?" Cory asked, eyebrows raised, everyone knew Alex, Mila and their kids… Colleen and Blu, he had no idea they had a third kid.

"Yeah, Greenlee Binx." A fourth voice piped up. Newt whipped around, as did Meena.

"Greenlee!" Meena cried wrapping her arms around the other girl in a hug.

"Meena!" Greenlee yelled hugging her back. "Who's he?" she asked, pointing to cory.

"Greenlee, this is Cory, Cory, Greenlee." Meena introduced.

"Hey man." Greenlee smiled.

"Greenlee!" Newt Cried.

"Newt!" Greenlee untangled herself from Meena to throw her arms around him. Cory frowned at Meena's knowing smile, her second one in the past twenty minutes. Newt and Greenlee smiled at each other before pulling away, due to a rather annoying voice.

"Ahh, Miss Binx." Jason Stickler smirked. "Missed you over the summer too."

"I bet you did." Greenlee rolled her eyes.

"Where were you?" Cory leaned in.

"Well, first I was on tour with my sister, then my mom, then I opened for my dad." Greenlee ticked them off on in fingers, painted bright blue.

"I know, your songs were Manic Monday and Electric Youth, I especially like the blue outfit you wore in phoenix." Jason said. Meena and Greenlee exchanged a look.

"I'd ask for a restraining order, but he'd just go to the satellites." Greenlee rolled her eyes. "Oh! Newt, Mila sends her love and this." She pulled a package out of her messenger bag. Newt opened it.

"Sweet… what is it?" He looked at the small statue in his hand.

"Yeah… I'm not sure. She just said give it to you… I think there's a note somewhere." Greenlee went back to searching through her bag. "Ha! Found it." She handed over a small folded up piece of paper. "I haven't read it, Mila threatened me with the wrath of a million turkeys."

"Turkeys?"

"Don't doubt the wrath of a crazy Texan." Greenlee shook her head. Newt opened the note and read a few seconds later his face turned a pale red.

"T-tell your mom t-thanks…. I think." Newt stuttered.

"What's it say?" Greenlee held her hand out for the note. Newt shook his head and shoved it in his pocket.

"She threatened hamsters if I let you read it."

"Ouch." Greenlee blinked.

"I could find out what it says for you Greenlee." Jason offered stepping in the small space between Meena and Greenlee. "Or perhaps Meena could come by and see the pictures?" Both girls looked straight ahead, freaked out.

"N-no I'm good." Greenlee shook her head stepping to the side. "Wouldn't want you to get turkey-fied." She smiled sweetly.

"I've got my own pictures, thanks Jason." Meena added also stepping away.

"Oh, okay then see you later. He looked disappointed for a moment the smiled brightly at the girls before glaring at Cory and Newt.

"Freaky." The girls said in unison.

"Come on, we should go before the bell rings." Cory nodded and the four friends ran off.

A/N okay that was my first chapter. I've been thinking about his fic for going on two weeks now, I was just waiting for the freaking show to premiere. Anyhow, they don't have a category for it yet… if anyone knows how to get them to make one please tell me. Thanks!

Oh and I think Newt may be a little ooc, meaning he's smarter than he's depicted on the show. I really can't write that stupid and have this fic work, so in my world he has a touch of common sense.

And finally, I don't know how much sense my little newt and Greenlee story made and I don't think I'll tell it much again, so I'll explain here. Greenlee's mother, Mila, is a country singer. When Greenlee was born she was just getting started and preformed at Newt's mom's birthday party. Well, the baby sitter cancelled at the last minute, so Mila had to bring Greenlee to the party. (Colleen and Blu were out at the doctor with an aunt). Since obviously an infant couldn't be left out at the party Mrs. Livingston let her put her in the playpen with Newt.

Ugh, this really is finally. This is going to be either three or five parts. Depending. We'll have to wait and see. I don't mind flames as long as you don't just put 'your story sucked' and offer no insight as to why.


	2. Memories and Band Practice

A/N Okay, I took forever I'm horrible, but I had the worst case of writer's block, which is weird since I know what's going to happen lol. But anyway, here is the second chapter. I started it after the second episode that goes to show how bad it was. And I changed computers and I kept forgetting to send the chapter to myself.

Embry – Yeah, I love Newt, but I'm a Jason Dolley fan anyway (I was addicted to Complete savages)

Scrivania – Seriously? Great! I don't know how to get them to make one, otherwise I'd do it. Lol I was hoping to be the first. Now I've got to search for others!!!

Casey – Thanks, I'm working on it I swear!!!

Goddess of trix – Yeah, I kept using the search but it was a few weeks before my story showed up when you typed in 'Cory in the House'

Volcom's girl – I want more people to write them!!!! I want to read one lol

Music-is-my-life-101 – I'm sorry lol. But it's really not that big of a deal. I promise I won't get mad lol.

Chapter 2

"So," Greenlee asked later that day. "What did I miss?"

"We started a band, Cory fell off a horse and Meena was forbidden to talk to us." Newt said.

"Fell off a- Band?" Greenlee's eyes lit up.

"Yeah… You know we have room for another person." Meena smiled.

"Seriously?" Greenlee asked.

"You any good?" Cory raised an eyebrow.

"Please you're talking to a Binx." Greenlee tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Guitar, keyboard, vocals, my life." Meena laughed.

"She's good." She assured Cory.

"After school then." Cory nodded and Meena told Greenlee where to go.

"That's my limo." Meena smiled and headed off.

"Helicopter." Newt said as the loud windy machine descended.

"My ride." Greenlee smiled as a motorcycle stopped in the street Greenlee ran over and got on the back, pulling a helmet over her head.

"See ya Cory!" she shouted as they drove off.

Cory in the House

Later they all met up at Newt's for practice. Greenlee had brought her own guitar.

"Let's hear what you got." Cory said with smile. It wasn't an audition, he just wanted to hear.

"Sure!" Greenlee plugged her guitar into an amp and began to play "Two friends one night, two hearts together feels so right, the innocence of new love pure, there's nothing left to endure, then my alarm clock rings, Kelly Clarkson sings and I'm sad to know it was all a dream. I can't wait to go to bed, close my eyes and rest my head, drift away with out a care, simply romantic dream affair."

"That's good who wrote it?" Meena asked.

"Greenlee Binx." Greenlee answered. "Come on." Newt and Cory jumped up and went to their respective instruments.

"I wanna be more than friends." Meena sang. Newt had taught Greenlee the song earlier, so she knew the chords.

An hour later they were done.

"I'll get us soda." Newt said, walking out of the room. Greenlee, Cory and Meena sat on the couches and talked.

"That was a really good song; I wanna be more than friends. Who wrote it?" Greenlee asked.

"Cory did. He did all our songs." Meena said with a smile. Cory laughed and brushed off his collar.

"Yeah well, I'm good like that." Greenlee and Meena laughed

"You're so modest." Greenlee laughed, reaching over to grab the book off the table. It was a photo album.

"What's that?" Meena asked looking over. Greenlee opened it and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Newt asked, walking in and throwing sodas to everyone.

"It's the photo album my grandma made, what's it doing out?" Greenlee asked.

"My mom was looking at it." Newt said walking over. He sat next to Greenlee and looked at it. He laughed. The first picture was of Greenlee, Newt and Greenlee's brother and Sister, Colleen and Blu. Newt and Greenlee had to be about four. They were at Gary Gorilla's a pizza play place. ((Think Chuck E. Cheeses.)) Newt and Greenlee were hugging, Colleen on one side and Blu on the other. Gary Gorilla was behind them all.

"That was my fourth birthday!" Greenlee cried.

"Didn't Blu use that picture as black mail when we were seven?" Newt asked.

"Yeah he did, the jerk." Greenlee frowned.

"Hey Greenlee, I've been meaning to ask you what's with the colors?" Cory asked.

"Huh?" Greenlee asked, looking at him.

"Blu and Greenlee." Cory nodded.

"Oh." Greenlee tilted her head to the side. "I'm not sure… oh! Wait, my mom's eyes are Blue and my dad's are Green." She shrugged. "I guess that's it."

"I guess that makes sense." Cory blinked. Greenlee laughed and Meena turned the page in the album. The next picture was a few years later, Newt and Greenlee were at the beach. Newt was doing the rock on and Greenlee was miming surfing.

"That was when my aunt took us to Florida." Newt nodded.

"Totally, that was fun… and the picture wasn't black mail worthy!" Greenlee added.

"That's cute." Meena smiled, turning the page. It was ten-year-old Greenlee and Newt they were dressed up and holding hands.

"Oh! That's when we went to the Oscars for my dad's first film!" Greenlee cried. "The only one he was really in. 'Memoirs of a rock god'. Mom was on tour so dad took Newt and Me."

"You went to the Oscars?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, I've also been to the MTV awards. Stuff like that. It's the upside of being in my family." Greenlee smiled.

"Man, y'all are lucky." Cory said.

"I know." Greenlee chirped as Meena turned the page. This one had her in it. Newt was sitting in the middle of a couch, Meena on one side Greenlee on the other. They were both hugging him.

"What's that about?" Cory asked.

"I don't remember…" Greenlee shrugged.

"I do, your grandmother told us how to pose." Meena nodded.

"Oh right." Both Greenlee and Newt said. Greenlee looked at her watch.

"Oh shoot, I have to go." She said getting up.

"Yeah me too." Meena nodded.

"I should get going too." Cory agreed.

"I'll walk you home Greenlee." Newt offered

"Kay." Greenlee smiled, picking up her back pack and her guitar case. Newt grabbed the guitar case from her and the two walked out, Meena and Cory right behind them.

'Oh man… Newt likes Greenlee!' Cory realized. As they all walked outside Cory grabbed Meena's arm.

"Dude, Newt Like's Greenlee!" He said.

"Well Duh! Greenlee Likes Newt too." Meena smiled.

"You already knew?"

"Cory, I've know them both for two years now, It's obvious." Meena smiled. "Come on, my father's waiting."

A/N Okay, that's chapter two. Chapter three won't take as long I promise!!!

Please Review!!!


	3. Don't you see me

A/N Okay, I'm writing the next chapter now. It's storming outside and I'm doing like a million things fun huh? But I just had coffee ice cream and am ready to go!!!

"Hey Meena!" Greenlee chirped, walking in the house. She was spending the night at Meena's for a girl's only night.

"Hi Greenlee!" Meena smiled. The two girls hurried up to Meena's room. Her room was filled with jewel tones, emerald greens, sapphire blues. It was amazing. Greenlee dropped her stuff and kicked off her shoes.

"So Meena, tell me about Cory." Greenlee smirked. Meena shrugged, climbing on her bed and picking up her stuffed rabbit.

"What about him?" Meena asked.

"You two are so cute!" Greenlee cried running and jumping up on Meena's bed.

"What? Me and Cory?" Meena asked.

"He totally likes you." Greenlee smiled.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way." Greenlee nodded.

"No." Meena shook her head. "Enough about me and Cory, what about you and Newt?" Greenlee blushed.

"Wh-what about us?" She stuttered.

"Come on! You two are totally meant for each other." Meena nodded.

"Whatever." Greenlee rolled her eyes and grabbed one of Meena's millions of pillows. She hugged it to herself.

"So, what do you think the boys are doing?" Meena asked.

Cory in the House

"Get him!" Newt shouted. Cory tilted to the side trying to get the last disk.

"High score!" Cory cried.

"My turn!" Newt said, taking the controller and began a new game. Cory sat and watched as Newt dodged poison darts and evil sunflowers.

"So man, you like Greenlee?" He asked. Newt turned so fast it was a miracle he didn't get whip lash.

"What? Who said that?" Newt demanded.

"No one. I'm just guessing." Cory held his hands up. Newt nodded.

"Oh."

"Well do you?" Cory asked.

"Umm… No." Newt shook her head.

"Liar." Cory smiled. Newt rolled his eyes and went back to attacking the disks. "Come one man, you can tell me." Cory insisted.

"I don't… I do." Newt said.

"That's what I thought. Why don't you ask her out?" Cory asked.

"Because she doesn't like me back." Newt said.

"Yeah. She does." Cory argued.

"No she doesn't." Newt insisted.

"Whatever man." Cory shook his head and they went back to their game.

Cory in the House

It had been Greenlee's idea to go. Otherwise they wouldn't have thought of it, but there they were, in the middle of a karaoke bar.

"Blu told me about this place." Greenlee smiled. "Said it's a ton of fun." They wove their way through the crowd. It wasn't really a bar. It was like a teen hang out. A group of girls were on the stage singing something…. They butchered it beyond recognition. Newt sat and stared at them.

"So Newt, you wanna come over tonight and… Newt?" Greenlee leaned over the table they had found and waved a hand in his face.

"What?" He asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Never mind." Greenlee crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "I'm going to the rest room." She said getting up.

"I'll come with you." Meena volunteered. She got up and followed her friend to the restroom.

"See!" Greenlee cried as soon as they were in there. "He doesn't even notice me!"

"Yes he does!" Meena insisted.

"Whatever." Greenlee rolled her eyes and walked out of the rest room. The stage was open she walked over and told the guy what she wanted to sing.

Don't you see me?

You've got the key

Can't you hear me?

Deep in your eyes

I can see your lonely heart

Believe in us

Can't you hear me (Can't you hear me?)

Don't you see me?

I am waiting here for you

You've got the key

Can't you hear me?

Deep in your eyes

I can see your lonely heart

Believe in us

Can't you hear me?

(Don't you)

(See me)

(Don't you see me?)

Don't you see me?

I am waiting here for you

You've got the key

Can't you hear me?

Deep in your eyes

I can see your lonely heart

Believe in us

Can't you hear me?

(Don't you)

(See me)

The song was fast and upbeat, yet at the same time sad. When it was over Greenlee walked over.

"I don't feel well I'm going home." She said pulling her cell phone out as she headed for the door.

A/N not the longest chapter, but it's what I have. I'm updating faster!!!


	4. BOOM!

"Didn't you hear her song?" Cory asked as he and Newt walked out of the school building to meet up with Meena and Greenlee.

"Yeah it was about not being seen or something." Newt nodded.

"Not being seen by you!" Cory cried. Newt shushed him as the girls came over.

"My parents are coming for a visit!" Greenlee cried.

"Really?" Newt asked.

"Yeah!" Greenlee smiled.

"Why's that such a big deal?" Cory asked.

"My parents are never home. Not only are my parents coming, but Blu and Colleen are!" Greenlee jumped up and down excitedly. Newt smiled.

"Awesome!" They began to do what could only be described as an interpretive dance before collapsing into laughs.

"Newt!" Came the annoying cry. Candy Smiles came charging out of the school looking like a banshee. "You missed the student council meeting!" Greenlee looked at him.

"You're in StuCo?" She asked.

"I'm the president." Newt said proudly.

"Sweet." Greenlee nodded.

"Totally." Newt looked back up at Candy. "What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Well we decided to have a dance, next Friday."

"A dance?" Cory asked. "Do you have to have a date?" He asked.

"Only a loser wouldn't." Candy said. "See you later." She waved and walked away.

"Dude, we need dates." Newt got up.

"Yeah we do…" Cory looked over at Meena, who was helping Greenlee up. He was already plotting. Newt, on the other hand looked at Greenlee for a moment, thinking about asking her, but figured she'd say no. So he instead turned his attention to Lori James. A pretty brunette with the nicest of… everything.

'I'll ask her' he decided.

"We should get to class." Greenlee said brushing her skirt off. The others nodded in agreement and they walked inside.

"So who are you going to ask?" Greenlee asked Newt, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I was thinking about asking Lori." Newt said. Greenlee frowned and looked over her shoulder at Lori.

"Oh." She hurried ahead. She had Pre Algebra while the others had regular Algebra.

In the classroom Cory and Meena sat on either side of him.

"Man what's wrong with you?" Cory asked.

"What do you mean?" Newt looked at him.

"Why don't you ask Greenlee?" Meena whispered as the teacher walked in. Newt simply shrugged as the teacher walked in. He didn't want to explain to them that he didn't want to embarrass himself and admit his feelings.

CIBCIBCIBCIBCIB

It was the Wednesday before the dance and Newt still didn't have a date. Lori ended up being asked by Craig. Cory and Meena decided to go together. In her mind it was as friends, in his, it wasn't. Newt sat with his friends at lunch and looked at Greenlee.

"Hey, Meena and Cory are going as friends. You wanna go with me?" he asked. Greenlee looked at him.

"I have a date." Cory Newt and Meena choked on their food.

"You have a date?" they asked.

"Yes, why is that so surprising?" She asked. "Someone asked me I said yes."

"Who?" Newt asked. Greenlee looked at her food.

"You'll see." She got up and threw away her food. "Oh and my family comes home tonight. I can't make practice." She informed them. She walked away. Newt frowned.

"Yeah, she really likes me. Thanks guys." He stood up and stormed off. Meena and Cory looked at each other.

"That was odd…" Cory said.

"Yeah, but it was only a matter of time before the fuse blew." Meena shrugged.

"Huh?" Cory asked.

"They've been friends forever. I have a feeling they've wanted to be more than that for at least three years. All that built up for so long… boom." She smack her hand on the table, making Cory and three other random people jump.

"Girl anyone ever tell you you're crazy?" Cory asked.

"No… why?" Meena looked at him. Cory simply shook his head and got up to leave.

"I only hope they can work it all out." Meena muttered at Cory walked off.

CIBCIBCIBCIB

"Greeniegirl!" Greenlee jumped up off her bed and went running down to the door. She threw herself in her dad's arms.

"Daddy!" She cried. Behind him stood Mila, Blu and Colleen. They took their turns hugging and exchanging Hello's

"Where's Newt?" Blu asked. Greenlee frowned.

"I don't know and I don't care." She said, crossing her arms. Colleen smiled.

"Fine, well don't just stand there, we're hungry."

"To the Purple Lobster?" Mila asked.

"The Purple Lobster!" They cried heading out the door.

Later that night Greenlee stood in her room picking out her dress for the dance. She was debating between two.

"That one." Colleen said, pointing to the one on the left. Greenlee nodded.

"Yeah I like that one." She put the other dress back in her closet.

"So, what happened with you and Newt?" Colleen asked.

"Newt is the biggest jerk on the planet." Greenlee snapped looking through her racks of shoes. She explained the whole thing to Colleen.

"So… you're mad because Newt's not psychic?" Colleen asked, sitting on Greenlee's bed.

"No!" Greenlee shook her head. "I'm Mad because he considers me a last resort." Colleen nodded.

"Don't be too hard on him Greenie, he may be as confused as you." She kissed Greenlee on the top of the head and walked out. Leaving an upset and confused Greenlee behind.

CIBCIBCIBCIB

It was the day of the dance. Greenlee and Newt Hadn't spoken since Wednesday. Meena and Greenlee were getting ready together, but Meena would go to the White House to meet Cory and Meena would go to a different place to meet her date, who that was was still a mystery.

The mystery was quickly solved when Greenlee Binx walked in the room with…

STICKLER?!

A/N okay that went fast. That's because I wanted to end it with this and I couldn't find a way to make longer chapters out of any of this. There's only one more chapter before the end. This is where I'd normally respond to Reviews but I'll do that later.

Love you all!!

Oh and Californiarockin101, My laptop died, that's why I haven't been on AIM (Disneymania5 comes out tomorrow!!!)

Oh, and I have Meena and Greenlee's dresses up… well I will in a minute…


	5. The End

"What are you doing here with… him?!" Newt cried as soon as they walked over.

"He asked me I said yes." Greenlee shrugged. "I wasn't his last resort." She added, lacing the last two words with as much venom as she could. Newt frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard her. I asked first." Stickler said with a smirk. "Come on Greenlee, this is my song." He ran a hand over his slicked back hair and led her to the dance floor where he began doing something similar to a spaz attack. Newt looked furious.

"She turned me down for him?" he sizzled. He turned to Meena and Cory.

"Hey man, we told you to ask her."

"Don't get upset with us." Meena nodded. Newt stomped to the refreshment table angrily.

"So… you wanna dance?" Cory asked Meena.

"Sure." Meena shrugged and walked over by Greenlee and Stickler. She began to dance keeping an eye on Greenlee, who looked miserable. She touched Greenlee's arm and looked at the hall pointedly. Greenlee nodded.

"I'll be back." She said to Stickler and the two girls headed out and to the restrooms. They opened their purses and took out lip-gloss.

"So was there a reason we had to come here?" Greenlee asked before unscrewing the lid.

"Why are you here with Stickler?" Meena asked. Greenlee sighed.

"He asked me." She shrugged, applying lip-gloss to her bottom lip then rubbing her lips together.

"And you said yes?" Meena raised en eyebrow before doing the same.

"Well no one else had and it didn't look like they were going to." Greenlee screwed the lid back on. Meena screwed her lid back on then dropped it in her purse.

"But then Newt asked you."

"After I had said yes to Stickler."

"You could have told Stickler there was a change of plans."

"The wouldn't have been fair." Greenlee shook her head. "If Newt really wanted to go with me he would have asked me sooner. Instead of Lori." Greenlee spit out the name like it left a bad taste in her mouth. Meena shook her head.

"He likes you Greenlee, he just doesn't think you like him." Meena said.

"No he doesn't! I've made it completely obvious. I mean for crying out loud! That song I sang at the first band practice! No body's that stupid!" Greenlee cried.

"Oh you'd be surprised at how thick Newt can be." Meena smiled. Greenlee shook her head and laid a hand on her stomach.

"I don't feel well I think I'm going to have my parents pick me up." She decided. "Could you tell Stickler for me?" She asked, pulling out her phone. Meena nodded.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled before heading out. Greenlee opened the flip phone and dialed her dad's number.

"Hello Daddy? Can you come pick me up? I don't feel well. Okay bye." They were all just finishing dinner at another restaurant and were going to be a couple minutes. Greenlee shoved her phone in her bag.

"The fumes from Stickler's hair gel might explain the sickness." Newt said walking up behind her. He held out a plastic cup full of punch. Greenlee took it and sipped.

"Maybe." Greenlee smiled.

"Remember the fourth grade camping trip?" Newt asked.

"We filled his hair gel tub with glitter glue." Greenlee giggled.

"His hair was filled with green glitter for a week." Newt smiled. They laughed.

"Good times… we should do it again sometime." Greenlee nodded.

"We should." Newt agreed.

"Greenie…" They turned, the entire Binx family stood behind them. It was her father that spoke. "Umm… should we leave you two alone?"

"No… I really don't feel well." Greenlee shook her head and handed Newt the glass.

"How've you been newt?" Colleen asked.

"Pretty good." Newt answered.

"I see you didn't get to Greenie in time." Blu said. Greenlee glared at him.

"Shut up Blu." She snapped.

"Yeah she chose Stickler over me." Newt rolled his eyes. Out from the gym came Meena and Cory. Greenlee placed her hand on her hips.

"Because Stickler asked first." She said.

"But I'm your best friend." Newt pointed out.

"If you were my best friend you wouldn't have asked Lori over me."

"I thought you'd want to find an actual date." Newt lied.

"And I did, and you keep trying to make me feel bad about it."

"Because it's Stickler, and you didn't tell us it was!"

"I was trying to avoid this." Greenlee crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well it didn't work!" Meena, Cory and the Binx family had made their way to the middle and were watching like spectators at the tennis match.

"Obviously!" Greenlee cried. "If you didn't want me to go with Stickler you should have asked me sooner!" She felt her eyes fill with tears. "See Meena! No one can be that thick!" She turned and walked out the door.

"What does she mean by that?" Newt asked, looking at Meena, who groaned.

"It means no one's that oblivious to the fact that she likes you Newt! You not asking her hurt her feelings! That's why she went with Stickler!" Newt frowned.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously!" everyone in the hall cried out.

"Dude, a dead man in Kentucky could see she likes you." Blu shook his head. They gave him some weird looks, but nodded. Newt turned to the door, handed Cory the punch and ran after Greenlee. He found her leaning against her family's car, crying.

"Greenlee…" He said gently walking toward her.

"Go away." Greenlee ordered, wiping her tears.

"Green bean… I'm sorry." Newt said, using her childhood nickname. Greenlee shook her head. Newt gently grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "I like you Greenlee, I really do." Newt insisted.

"Yeah right." Greenlee shook her head.

"Greenlee, look at me." Greenlee shook her head again, so Newt lifted her head. He slowly leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled back she looked at him a moment.

"You're a jerk." She said, hugging him.

"I know." Newt smiled.

CIBCIBCIB

The two walked back into the gym hand in hand. Greenlee's mom was on stage, singing.

"What did we miss?" Greenlee asked Meena and Cory.

"What did we miss?" Meena countered.

"Meh." Greenlee and Newt stuck out their tongues.

"Candy asked your family to perform while they were here." Cory nodded at them. Mila's song ended and her husband got up on stage.

"This song is for my little girl, and Newt… and if you don't dance to it I'll be forced to have you mother set the turkeys on you." They laughed and the music began to play. It was a slow song.

Look at the two of you dancing that way

Lost in the moment and each others face

So much in love you're alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one

She told me so

And she still means the world to me

Just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl

Time changes everything

Life must go on

And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it still hard to give her away

I loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you

Be the same freckle face kid that I knew

The one that I read all those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you with her

It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it's still hard to give her away

I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

I loved her first

By this point Tear were streaming down Greenlee, Meena and Mila's faces. Newt smiled.

"You're crying." He said.

"I'm happy."

And in the back of the room, sat Jason Stickler.

"She was my date." He muttered. A girl with long blonde hair heard him and turned.

"Do you want to be my date?" She asked. Stickler's eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet

"Sure!"

Back on the dance floor Greenlee snuck a look at Meena and Cory.

"No we have to get them together." She said wickedly. "And fill Stickler's hair gel with Glitter Glue."

A/N aww I made myself feel cheesed out. Well that's it… I might make a sequel… but it would be mostly Cory and Meena. But that would be later.

Californiarockin'101 – I got the CD I'm so happy I've been listening to it nonstop! She had to go with Stickler, or else I couldn't bring in the angst factor lol. Ooh I can't wait to read it!!!

Jacksonfan01 – Well there are others now and they're good.

Vivi – Yeah I don't like it either, but I got caught up in life. That's why I took so long.


End file.
